A valve of this kind is used, for example, in a high-pressure pump for delivering fluid for an accumulator-type injection system for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles.
Valves of this kind are subjected to intense stresses, in particular if they are subjected to continuous loading such as is the case in high-pressure pumps for example. Since high-pressure pumps are subjected to pressures of, for example, 2000 bar and more in diesel internal combustion engines, high demands are placed on the valves in pumps of this kind.